


Merry Flash-mas

by VibeScribe



Series: DCTV Shorts/Drabbles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, ha ha that's a joke, it is if you squint, not really a pairing fic, really hard, you'll get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibeScribe/pseuds/VibeScribe
Summary: He got an idea. An awful idea. Cisco got a wonderful, awful idea...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my flashvibe secret santa gift to boyegcs, who wanted some platonic flashvibe ft Wally.

“Dude this is not going to work.”

“It’ll work.”

“It will _not._ ” Cisco met Wally’s disbelieving look with a defiant glare. Of course it was going to work; he just had to find a way to get it done without Barry finding out.

 “What’s not going to work, guys?” _Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear._ Both heads whipped around to look at Barry; Cisco was sure he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, while Wally just appeared mildly annoyed.

“Uh, it’s nothing dude. Just an, um, engineers’ dispute.” Cisco stuttered out, shoving his suspiciously fluffy project into his bag. Barry looked even more confused. Wally rolled his eyes and walked out, tossing a ‘good luck with that’ over his shoulder as he left. Barry raised an eyebrow at Cisco, still clutching his bag like his life depended on it. Cisco tried to force a nonchalant expression, only partially succeeding.

“We were having a debate over the design, creation, and benefits of a down-like, neutral toned polymer that could resist extreme temperature and friction without losing its structure.” Cisco explained, choosing his words carefully. He could hear Caitlin trying to smother her laughter coming from the lab.

“Are you making something for the Flash to use?” Barry asked, still confused but clearly understanding the ‘friction proof’ bit.

“Just trust me on this dude, you’ll find out later. It’ll be great, I promise.” He grabbed Barry by shoulders and spun him around, walking him out of the cortex towards the elevator, ignoring his stuttered protests. “Just come back in about-” he looked at his wrist; _you don’t wear a watch, nice job idiot,_ “-let’s just say four hours. Good? Ok yeah sounds good see you then!” He shoved Barry into the elevator, no longer protesting, just staring at Cisco with his mouth open. “See you in four hours bae- uh Barr, yeah, whatever. Bye!” He grinned and waved as the elevator doors slowly closed, Barry blinking in bewilderment. Cisco blew out a long sigh, and walked back to the cortex. Caitlin was still giggling when he walked in.

“That wasn’t exactly the smoothest thing I’ve ever seen.” Cisco pouted and pulled out his phone.

“Well it was the best I could do.” He replied while dialing. Wally picked up on the third ring. “Get your butt back here; we have four hours to finish this.” Wally was still laughing when Cisco hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four hours later, and they had barely finished on time. Caitlin had been manning the cameras, as per Cisco’s request, and alerted them to Barry’s return. Cisco scrambled to put the suit back on the mannequin and turn out the lights just before Barry walked into the cortex.

“So, I’m back?” Barry said, with a very familiar confused look on his face. Cisco jogged back up to the computer, turning with a sweeping gesture towards the darkened alcove where Barry’s suit resided.

“I’ve made some _seasonal_ upgrades to your suit.” He announced grandly, hitting the button to turn on the spotlights.

Nothing happened.

He could hear Wally and Caitlin start giggling behind him. Barry leaned forward, squinting and shading his eyes with one hand, teasingly trying to see the suit. “Can you see them? Can you see the upgrades?” Cisco joked, typing quickly and messing with a few switches. There was a loud cheer as the lights finally came on.

“Whoa, what is this?” Barry exclaimed, laughing as he took in Cisco’s “upgrades”. There was a white fluffy trim on his boots, gloves, waist, and around the symbol on his chest. A Santa hat was attached to his usual mask, and the Flash symbol was blinking red and white. Two seconds and a couple of lightning streaks later, Barry had changed into his suit. “How do I look?” He asked, grinning and spreading his arms wide. Caitlin nodded approvingly, and Cisco gave him two thumbs up. Wally gave him a once-over before shaking his head and laughing.

“I’m not sitting on your knee, dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> High fives to anyone who noticed my little blooper reel inserts there. This was real fun to write, happy holidays guys!


End file.
